Homicidio 22 99
by ChokorettoMilkku
Summary: Es la historia de una pobre chica latina que es atormentada por un espectro hornea panqueques, una historia llena de vueltas, giros y una mala narración, guiados por gente rara que se comunica con el mas allá y detectives poco eficientes en la búsqueda de un asesino en serie. FUCK YEAH XD (CanMex, CanadaxFem!Mexico)


_"Mi nombre es Matthew Williams, un estudiante regular de ultimo año de instituto, estoy de camino al centro de la ciudad, es víspera de año nuevo y solo faltan 20 minutos para que empiece la cuenta regresiva y recibir un nuevo año nuevo"_

- Todo el mundo se ha de estar divirtiendo en estos momentos, como me gustaría poder pasarla bien también... Si tuviera a alguien con quien pasarla.- una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en el rostro del joven, quien sumergido en sus ideas comenzó a pensar en voz alta. El sonido de un ladrido capto su atención, venia de su acompañante, un perro bichón maltes que lo seguía a todas partes. - ¿Eh?, claro que no me he olvidado de ti, pero realmente no eres un gran conversador, ¿entiendes?.- El can solo refunfuño molesto, dirigiendo su vista en el camino. - Oh vamos, claro que aprecio tu compañía, si no fuera por ti seguro me hubiera hundido en soledad.-

_"Lo que hace especial este nuevo año es el hecho de que inicia un nuevo milenio, todo el mundo esta emocionado y a la vez asustados por la teoría de que las computadoras colapsaran, ningún aparato electrónico funcionara, y dará paso al fin del mundo... Pero creo que teorías como esas aparecen cad años, del supuesto Apocalipsis. "_

- Aunque no me importaría que esta vez resultara ser cierto, me pregunto que pasaría conmigo entonces.- Se detuvo, y alzando su mirada al cielo nocturno, lo contemplo por un momento hasta que nuevamente el fuerte sonido de un ladrido lo regreso en sí. - ¡Ah!, ¡lo siento!, no debería pensar en esas cosas ¿no es así?.- dijo el chico, disculpándose con su compañero canino con una sonrisa de incomodidad en el rostro. Continuaron su camino llegando a una plaza en la ciudad, todo estaba iluminado y la gente celebraba en espera del nuevo año. Una enorme pantalla en medio de plaza estaba a punto de anunciar el conteo regresivo. Ambos se detuvieron, entre la multitud que se amontonaba para empezar el conteo - Creo que aquí es un buen lugar, ¿no lo crees?.- En eso empieza el conteo regresivo, la gente empieza a contar en voz alta al unisono, el joven chico voltea a ver al pequeño Maltes, quien también le regreso la mirada, para después voltear nuevamente al frente. - 5...4...- se escuchaba decir a la gente, poco a poco el chico comenzó a cerrar los ojos. - 3... 2... - con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, esperando por el fin del conteo. - 1... - rápidamente volvió a abrir los ojos. - ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!.- grito la multitud entusiasmada. Mas Matthew no parecía muy feliz al respecto, tenia un semblante serio y pensativo, volteo a ver a su cachorro acompañante y entonces le sonrió. - No paso nada.- El cachorro confundido solo inclino su cabeza a un lado. - Ven, sera mejor que nos vayamos. - El chico se dirigió a la salida de la plaza, seguido del cachorro Maltes. Llegaron hasta los escalones de una biblioteca, y ahí ambos tomaron asiento.

_"Parece que esta a punto de nevar... ¿Es que en verdad tenia la esperanza de que al finalizar el conteo algo sobrenatural ocurriría , debo estar completamente desesperado. Me pregunto si esta justificado." _

Mientras estaba sumergido es sus pensamientos, su pequeño compañero canino noto algo del otro lado de la calle que llamo su atención, esto le hizo ladrar fuertemente.

_"Es decir, desde ese día en que lo perdí todo nada ha vuelto a ser igual, y jamas volverá a serlo, mis amigos, mi familia, todos ellos me han abandonado y poco a poco van desapareciendo de mi memoria. Hasta ahora he vivido en soledad, soy prácticamente invisible para el resto del mundo, si no fuera por este cachorro es seguro que no hubiera soportado estar en esta situación. Aunque realmente aprecie su compañía no puedo estar dependiendo solo de compañía animal, aparte de que es un poco triste no es suficiente." _

El cachorro después de ladrar varias veces comenzó a correr, bajando las escaleras. - ¿Eh?, ¡Oye!, ¿a donde vas?.- enseguida el muchacho se levanto a seguir al cachorro, que estaba a punto de cruzar por la calle.

_"¿Como puedo llamar vida a esto?, ser invisible para todos, vivir en eterna soledad con recuerdos que poco a poco se van desvaneciendo de lo que solía ser mi vida. ¿Como seguir en esta situación?, ¿que sentido tiene para mi?."_

Los dos llegan a la mitad de la calle cuando el chico por fin alcanza al alterado cachorro y logra cargarlo en brazos. - ¿Que te ha puesto así?, no pasa nada.- El joven calmo al cachorro acariciándole y mimandole, mas no se dio cuenta que una luz les alumbraba desde atrás, hasta que escucho el sonido de un motor acercándose y volteo rápidamente.

_"He escuchado decir que todos tenemos un propósito en esta vida, me pregunto si he logrado el mio o ¿es que aun no he llegado a alcanzarlo y es lo que me mantiene aferrado a este mundo?, aun así lo único que deseo ahora es desaparecer..."_

Quedo inmóvil al ver como un Mastretta blanco se acercaba rápidamente, a punto de atropellarle solo pensó en proteger al cachorro que traía en brazos.

_"Dejar ya este mundo que no me llena y no le da mas sentido a mi existencia."_

Solo se escucho el fuerte sonido de las llantas derrapando en el pavimento. _"Es la única salida, ¿no es así?."_ Lentamente el chico abrió los ojos al no sentir el impacto del automóvil. Justo se había detenido antes de chocar contra él. Matthew, aun con el cachorro en brazos, cayo hincado frente al auto que le alumbraba con sus luces. - No paso nada.- dijo casi en murmullo. En eso la puerta del conductor del auto se abrió persona salio rápidamente del auto, pero no se llegaba a distinguir por las luces del automóvil. - ¡oh por dios!, ¿estas bien?.- _"¿AH?" _Al no recibir respuesta alguna esta persona se acerco velozmente a ver en la situación en la que se encontraba el sujeto que estuvo a punto de atropellar. Matthew, completamente atónito, volteo a verle, era una chica, joven como de su edad, de cabellera negra y piel morena. "Puede ser que ella...?". La chica se hinca también a su lado. - Oye, ¿estas bien?, ¿es que acaso llegue a darte?, ¡¿pero que carajos se supone hacías parado a la mitad del camino?!.- Matthew retrocedió un poco al ver su reacción, pero aun tenia una expresión de estar confundido y sorprendido a la vez. - ¡Oh!, lo siento, lo siento, es que me has pegado un susto, es decir, c-casi te mato...- _"no puede ser.. ella puede?" _- Oye, ¿que te pasa?.- le paso la palma de la mano enfrente pero el chico no reaccionaba. - oh... no puede ser, creo que si lo golpee...¡Wahh!- dejo escapar un grito y se paro rápidamente, de su bolsillo sacó un celular y comenzó a marcar. - voy a llamar a emergencias, ¡no te preocupes, ¡vas a estar bien!, ¡solo resiste!.- Matthew soltó al cachorro que aun tenia con él _"¿puede que aun.."_ -tu...- -¿eh?.- dejando de marcar, enseguida volteo a verle. _"..tenga una razón"_ - es que acaso tu...- trago saliva y apretó fuertemente los puños. "..para seguir existiendo?" - ¡¿es que acaso tu puedes verme?!.- grito fuertemente, con los ojos humedecidos le miro directamente.

_"Mi nombre es Matthew Williams, un estudiante regular de ultimo año de instituto, y hace una semana que fui asesinado."_

Homicidio 22/99.


End file.
